Mistletoe Kisses
by cleotheo
Summary: A piece of specially enchanted mistletoe brings the Head Boy and Head Girl together over the festive season. Fluffy One Shot.


Hermione Granger wandered through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade alongside her friend, Ginny Weasley. Hermione had been spending the day with Ginny and her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, when Ginny asked if the two girls could have some privacy. Thinking the younger girl wanted her help buying presents Hermione went off with the redhead. However they quickly bypassed the shops and they were currently heading up a back alley that Hermione had never noticed before.

"Where exactly are we going, Ginny?" Hermione asked, noticing they hadn't spotted another student for almost five minutes.

"Madame Noelle's festive wonderland." Ginny replied.

"I've never heard of it." Hermione said.

"It's new." Ginny told her friend. "A couple of girls in my year were telling me about it."

"I'm guessing it's a Christmas shop." Hermione deduced, the name giving her a massive clue as to what to expect.

"Yes, she sells all sort of enchanted magical decorations." Ginny answered. "But it's the magical mistletoe I'm interested in."

"What's so special about the mistletoe?" Hermione questioned. "You can buy mistletoe in practically every shop in Hogsmeade."

"You can, but Madame Noelle specially enchants these pieces to suit the individual witch." Ginny explained. "After you pick a piece of mistletoe Madam Noelle enchants it to attract the one wizard of your choosing, I'm having one enchanted with Harry's name."

"How exactly does it work?" Hermione questioned her friend as they finally arrived outside a small shop with a golden sign announcing it was Madam Noelle's festive wonderland.

"Once the mistletoe is enchanted it only works for the witch who bought it and the wizard whose name it's enchanted with. If the witch in question stands under the mistletoe when the wizard is around he's magically drawn to her, and if the wizard wanders underneath it he's stuck there until the witch releases him with a kiss."

"Are you sure you want to use some on Harry?" Hermione asked, stopping Ginny just before she entered the shop. "I mean there's already plenty of mistletoe up in Gryffindor Tower and around Hogwarts."

"I know, but he somehow keeps avoiding it." Ginny shrugged. "This way I know he can't escape."

Hermione sighed as she followed Ginny into the small shop, which turned out was packed with girls from school. Ginny's crush on Harry had started the second she laid eyes on the raven haired boy, but unfortunately for her Harry saw her as a friend only. Hermione had tried to divert Ginny's attention to other boys in the hopes of ridding her of a crush that was clearly going nowhere, but despite dating a few other boys Ginny's sights were still firmly on Harry. Ginny wanted Harry and nothing Hermione could say would persuade the redhead she was wasting her time.

"Hey, maybe you could buy a bit for Ron." Ginny said, waving a piece of mistletoe in Hermione's face.

Hermione frowned and grabbed the sprig of mistletoe from Ginny's hands. She had no idea why people thought there was something between her and Ron, despite her many protests people just refused to believe the two friends didn't fancy each other. In all honesty Hermione did suspect that maybe Ron had a slight crush on her, but she definitely had no romantic yearnings for her best friend.

"I'm going to go and get this enchanted." Ginny announced, picking her mistletoe. "Maybe, I'll see you in line." She added, before flouncing off and joining the line of girls waiting to have their mistletoe enchanted.

Looking at the sprig of mistletoe she was holding Hermione contemplated buying it. While she wasn't interested in Ron there was someone she liked, she just didn't know if he really liked her. All year she'd been flirting with this boy, but she knew he was a bit of a flirt naturally and Hermione wasn't sure if he was just messing with her or if he genuinely liked her.

Acting on impulse Hermione joined the queue, a few girls behind Ginny. Ginny beamed when she saw her friend in the queue and the mistletoe she was holding in her hand. Several times Hermione almost backed out of buying the mistletoe, but before she knew it she was at the front of the queue.

"Write the name of the boy you want on this slip of parchment." The woman behind the counter said, slipping a quill and a piece of parchment to Hermione.

Hermione quickly wrote down the name of the boy in question and slid it back to Madam Noelle, making sure no-one else saw the name she had written. Madam Noelle picked up the mistletoe and paper and cast a few silent spells over the mistletoe, before popping the mistletoe into a clear bag.

"The spell will wear off in a month." Madam Noelle said, handing Hermione the bag and taking her payment. "After that it will be ordinary mistletoe with no magical qualities, however before that hopefully it will bring you the boy of your dreams."

Hermione thanked Madam Noelle, before slipping the bag into her cloak and exiting the shop. Ginny was waiting for her outside and the two girls made their way back into the main part of the village. The entire time Ginny was gossiping excitedly about the prospect that by the New Year both girls might have boyfriends. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell the redhead that her hopes of Hermione and Ron being a couple were non-existent as she hadn't enchanted the mistletoe with Ron's name. She also didn't know how to tell Ginny that even if she did get a kiss from Harry that was likely all she would get, her friend just wasn't interested in Ginny in a romantic light.

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode through the corridors of Hogwarts as he made his way down into the dungeons. Despite it being a Hogsmeade weekend Draco had opted to remain in the castle, hence the reason he was heading down to the dungeons to catch up with his friends. Draco had spent the morning working on Quidditch tactics and the afternoon doing a few of his Head Boy duties. Now however he was free for the rest of the evening so he figured he would spend some time with his friends.

"Draco, you don't want to go down there." Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, called from behind the blond.

Draco turned round to find his best friend running to catch up with him. "Why?" He asked as Blaise came to a halt beside him.

"There's this shop in Hogsmeade enchanting mistletoe for the girls. " Blaise said, explaining to Draco how the charm worked. "The whole common room in covered with the stuff."

"It should be good for a laugh then." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." Blaise grinned. "Millicent's already managed to snog both Crabbe and Goyle."

"Greedy cow, I've always said she fancied them both." Draco laughed. "So if there's so much fun going on, why would I want to miss it?"

"Because Pansy is bragging about having a piece enchanted with your name." Blaise replied. He knew how much Draco detested the way Pansy hung all over him, despite repeated rejections the dark haired witch just didn't seem to understand that Draco wasn't interested in her.

"Bloody crazy bat." Draco muttered as the two friends turned round and began heading in the direction of the head dorms. "I'm not sure how I can make it much plainer that I'm not interested."

"Maybe she would get the message if you were with someone else." Blaise suggested.

"I tried that last year and it didn't work." Draco said, reminding his friend of his brief relationship with Daphne Greengrass.

"Maybe it would have if you'd been with Daphne longer." Blaise retorted. "Pansy knew you weren't serious with Daphne as the minute you shagged her you dumped her."

"You would have dumped her too." Draco said. "Having her scream out someone else's name in bed is a definite turn off."

"I guess it would be, especially since it was your godfather's name she was screaming." Blaise chuckled. "Do you think her and Snape have ever shagged?"

"I hope not." Draco shuddered. The experience of Daphne calling out for Severus while they were together was bad enough, but he really didn't need to imagine them together.

"Anyway, back to my original point." Blaise said, changing the subject before both him and Draco got totally grossed out. "Maybe if you had a girlfriend, Pansy would leave you alone."

"And who do you suggest?" Draco asked, entering the head dorms with his friend following behind.

"What about the Head Girl." Blaise suggested as he collapsed onto the sofa. "You and Granger certainly have enough sexual tension between you, not to mention the constant flirting that takes place these days."

"Flirting is all that ever happens though." Draco told his friend as he joined him on the sofa. "I've given Granger plenty of chances to progress things, but she always runs off."

"Have you actually kissed her?" Blaise asked.

"No, but I've made it clear I want to." Draco shrugged.

"You're bloody impossible." Blaise tutted. "How on earth is Granger supposed to know you want to kiss her, you're pretty unreadable you know. Just get her under some mistletoe and give her a good bloody snog."

"What if she doesn't kiss back?" Draco questioned. Normally he wasn't the slightest bit insecure around girls, but there was something about Hermione that made him very nervous to admit how he felt about her.

"Then you know you're wasting your time there and you move on." Blaise answered. "But if you want my opinion, that won't happen. Granger wants you just as much as you want her."

"I don't know Blaise, if I kiss her and she's not interested it could make the rest of the year really awkward. We do still have to live together."

"Yes, but if you kiss her and she is interested it could make the rest of the year much more fun."

Draco nodded thoughtfully, contemplating Blaise's advice. Kissing Hermione did seem like a good idea, but he needed an excuse to do so. Mistletoe would have been perfect, but the head dorms was lacking in that department. It looked like he would have to manoeuvre her under some when they were out on their nightly patrols of the castle.

* * *

Hermione was still unsure of the mistletoe when she returned to the head dorms. After returning to Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade she had forgotten about it, until she was heading back to her own rooms a few hours later. Hermione was still debating whether or not she should use it as she entered the common room to find the Head Boy sitting with his best friend.

"Granger." Blaise nodded a greeting to the brunette witch.

"Hello, Blaise." Hermione replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb the pair of you."

"You're not disturbing us." Draco said. "You have as much right to be here as us."

"Anyway, I'm off." Blaise said as he stood up. "I promised an eager sixth year I would tutor her in Charms."

"The only charms you'll be tutoring her in are yours." Draco laughed.

"Well what can I say, my charm is the best." Blaise grinned, before saying goodbye and leaving the head students alone.

"I'm off for a shower." Draco announced as he stood up and stretched. "Unless you want the bathroom."

"Go ahead." Hermione said. "I can take a shower before we do patrols. Right now I could do with doing some homework."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Draco said, leaving the room and heading up the couple of stairs that led to the two bedrooms and shared bathroom.

Hermione waited until she heard Draco enter the bathroom and shut the door behind him before removing the mistletoe from her robes. Looking around for a suitable place to hang it she settled for the window alcove. The window in question was a large window that overlooked the grounds of the school and there was a seat built into the bottom of the window where you could sit and admire the view. Both head students used the window seat so Hermione was confident her mistletoe would come into play eventually.

After hanging the mistletoe Hermione retreated to her bedroom to grab her homework. Settling back downstairs Hermione got out her work but her mind was firmly on the boy in the shower. Hermione wasn't sure when her crush on Draco had begun, but it was only this year that she had really acknowledged it. Before this year when she caught herself watching him or thinking about him she would brush it off as nothing, but living with him had proved that it really wasn't nothing. She had fallen heavily for the blond Slytherin and he was now the most dominant thing in her head, besides from her school work.

Reluctantly clearing her mind of the sexy blond head boy, Hermione settled down to do some homework. She was vaguely aware of Draco finishing his shower and heading into his own room, but she continued working for another hour, not allowing herself to get distracted. Finally she packed her books away and headed up to her own room. As she remerged to go into the bathroom she ran into Draco exiting his room.

"I'll be down before it's time for patrols." Hermione told the head boy as she headed into the bathroom.

"No rush." Draco replied, heading down the stairs.

It was far too tempting to stay upstairs while Hermione showered so Draco had deliberately left his room when he heard her coming upstairs. Draco had pretty good self-control, but he also had a good imagination, it didn't take much thought to picture Hermione in the shower and with that image in his head he was often worried he wouldn't be able to stop himself from peeking into the bathroom while the brunette witch was in there. However if he was in the common room he knew he wouldn't be tempted to sneak a peek at the girl he fancied, his imagination would have to suffice.

Draco settled on the sofa to wait for Hermione and as he sat down his eyes caught sight of the freshly hung mistletoe. Draco looked at it for a few minutes before a smirk formed on his lips. The mistletoe definitely hadn't been in the room earlier, meaning that Hermione had hung it up after he had left for his shower. He now wouldn't have to manoeuvre Hermione under mistletoe out in the school, he could now do it in the privacy of their common room.

Draco wondered if the mistletoe was the enchanted kind Blaise had been telling him about earlier. If it was then he was guessing he was the intended target as apart from Hermione he was the only person to regularly be in the room. Their friends visited occasionally, but on a whole they both preferred to visit their friends in their respective house dorms. Draco was happily planning a way of testing the theory about the mistletoe out when Hermione came down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Draco replied, choosing not to mention the mistletoe. He would try getting a kiss later on, but for now they had patrols to do.

As Draco stood up and walked out of the room without looking at the mistletoe, Hermione sighed in disappointment. She'd been hoping the blond would spot it and mention it, leading to them ending up underneath it. Following Draco out of the room Hermione hoped it was just a matter of time before they got caught under the mistletoe, if things were going to be slow going she would even sit under it herself and the spell would attract Draco to her.

* * *

After an extra-long patrol Hermione and Draco were finally able to return to their rooms. They had been hoping a quick sweep of the castle would suffice for patrol, but halfway through they were cornered by Snape and ordered to watch over his detention group. Draco put up a brief argument, but a frosty glare from the potions master had him backing down and the head students found themselves watching over five third years who had blown up two cauldrons earlier in the week.

"I hate it when Snape does that." Hermione moaned as the pair entered the common room. "If he assigns detention, why does he then arrange another meeting at the same time? That's the third time this month I've covered his detentions."

"Maybe he just sneaks off to his office for a bit of peace and quiet." Draco suggested. "Or maybe he just likes having us do his dirty work for him."

"Well I think it's highly unfair." Hermione huffed. "You never catch the other Professor's asking us to take their detentions for them."

"Maybe they would if they spotted us walking past the classroom." Draco shrugged.

"I'm going to stop patrolling the dungeons." Hermione muttered. "I've never found anyone down there, so there's not really a lot of point."

"You never find anyone because you don't know where to look." Draco chuckled. "There'll be plenty of Slytherins misbehaving, you're just not finding them. Slytherins know all the best hidden corners in the dungeons."

"If you know all these hidden corners, how come you've never shown me them?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to sneak about in the dungeons." Draco smirked. "But just say the word and we can go explore."

"That wasn't what I meant." Hermione said, blushing at the implication behind Draco's teasing.

"Shame, it would have been fun." Draco muttered just loud enough for Hermione to hear as he wandered over to the window.

Hermione's head shot up at Draco's words and she watched as he settled himself down on the window seat. Almost immediately Hermione felt the pull of the spell and she was compelled to walk over to where the blond was sitting. Standing in front of Draco she waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

Draco looked up at Hermione, smiling as he felt the pull from the mistletoe bringing her to him. "Look, mistletoe." He exclaimed as if he had just seen it for the first time.

"Hmm, so it is." Hermione said, looking up as though she too had just noticed the plant.

"You know what happens now don't you." Draco said as he stood up.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to the boy in front of her.

Instead of replying Draco smiled at Hermione before connecting his lips with hers. Straight away Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her close to him, while her arms went around his neck. After a few minutes Draco deepened the kiss, causing Hermione to moan softly as his tongue explored her mouth. The couple stood under the mistletoe for several minutes, until they reluctantly separated in search of air. However they didn't move away from one another, Draco still held Hermione in his arms and she was still pressed up against him.

"Wow." Hermione gasped, sill catching her breath.

"I think that just about sums it up." Draco chuckled.

Hermione looked up at Draco in curiosity, wondering if he was affected by the kiss as she was. When he then dipped his head and reconnected their lips again she was left in little doubt that the blond Slytherin wanted this as much as she did. After another lengthy kiss Hermione and Draco once again parted for air.

"You really should have hung this mistletoe up sooner." Draco commented. "Either that or you should have just asked me for a kiss. I wouldn't have refused."

"How do you know I hung the mistletoe?" Hermione asked as she tried to digest the information that Draco wouldn't have refused her a kiss if she'd merely asked for one.

"Because it wasn't here earlier." Draco replied. "I know because I was looking for some."

"Why were you looking for mistletoe?"

"To get you underneath, so I could kiss you." Draco admitted with a smile.

"You should have just asked me for a kiss, I wouldn't have refused." Hermione replied, mimicking Draco's earlier comment.

Draco laughed quietly and smiled at Hermione. "I think maybe we should have talked sooner, or at least admitted how we felt."

"I guess so." Hermione replied. "But we can always talk now."

"We can talk later." Draco grinned. "For now we're under mistletoe and you don't talk under mistletoe, you kiss under mistletoe."

"Well stop talking and kiss me then." Hermione demanded.

Hermione had no sooner finished speaking when Draco crashed his lips against hers and the kissing resumed, this time with added wandering hands from the blond.

* * *

**A Week Later. **

Ginny trooped miserably along the corridor, trailing after Harry and Ron. The three of them were off to visit Hermione in the head dorms to exchange presents before Christmas break the following day. While Harry was accompanying Ron and Ginny to The Burrow for Christmas, as he always did, Hermione was heading home for the break.

With the Christmas holidays upon them Ginny should have been happy, but instead she was miserable. Her mistletoe had gotten her a kiss from Harry, but afterwards her brother's best friend and made it clear that there wasn't going to be any more kisses. Harry had been really nice and tried to let Ginny down gently but Ginny was still devastated to realise she had to give up on the boy she had liked since she was ten years old.

Arriving at the head dorms the trio were greeted by a beaming Hermione. Hermione ushered them into the room and headed into the small kitchen area in order to get some drinks. As they were sitting down Ginny spotted the mistletoe hanging in front of the window and she smiled to herself, clearly Hermione had hung it up knowing Ron was about to be visiting.

"Hey, Ron." Ginny whispered, leaning over and nudging her brother.

"What?" Ron asked, battering his sister's elbow away from his ribs.

"See that mistletoe over there." Ginny said, pointing out the mistletoe. "It's enchanted."

"So?" Ron shrugged, not getting what his sister was meaning.

"It's enchanted with your name. I was with Hermione when she bought it last week." Ginny explained. "If you go and sit over there Hermione will have to kiss you to free you."

"Cool." Ron beamed widely as he jumped up and went wandering over to the window seat. "Are you sure this works?" He asked as he sat down. He felt nothing and knew from what Harry told him about his experiences that he should be able to feel the pull of the mistletoe.

"Yes it works, just sit there." Ginny hissed at her brother.

Ron shrugged and stayed where he was until Hermione emerged from the kitchen area with a tray of drinks. Placing the tray on the coffee table she looked around in search of Ron, who was no longer sitting on the sofa with Ginny.

"What are you doing over there?" Hermione asked Ron as she settled down next to Harry on the other sofa. "Come back and join us."

Hermione missed the bemused look Ginny and Ron shared as Ron got up and wandered back to his seat. Both siblings were confused, if Ron's name was enchanted to the mistletoe there was no way he should have been able to get up and return to his original seat without receiving a kiss from Hermione.

"Does your mistletoe not work?" Ginny asked.

"It worked perfectly." Hermione smiled, remembering the many kisses she and Draco had shared under it. They'd also shared a few more kisses away from the mistletoe, which brought a slight blush to her face as she remembered exactly how heated a few kisses had gotten.

"Who on?" Ron blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Before Hermione had a chance to answer the common room door opened and Draco strolled into the room. Harry and Ron both shot the Slytherin dirty looks as neither boy liked the icy blond Head Boy. Hermione noticed the looks and couldn't help but wonder what her friends would say when they discovered who she had enchanted the mistletoe for. Hermione didn't have to wait long for an answer, for as soon as Draco spotted Hermione's friends he grinned wickedly before heading towards the window seat.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Draco said, sounding anything but sorry. "I forget my charms book. Blaise wanted to borrow it."

Draco picked up the book that was lying on the side of the window seat and he turned back around to face the four Gryffindors. By this time the mistletoe had stuck him beside the window and its magic was willing Hermione to walk over to him. As Hermione slowly walked towards the blond, he grinned in anticipation of what was to come.

"You sneaky git." Hermione hissed. "You did this deliberately."

"I don't know what you mean, Hermione." Draco replied innocently. "I just came to pick up a book for Blaise."

"You're holding a transfiguration book, you said you came for a charms book." Hermione pointed out.

Draco looked down at the book in his hand and threw it back onto the seat. "My mistake." He shrugged.

"If it's your mistake, maybe you could leave." Ginny snapped at the blond. "We're about to exchange presents here."

"Keep your hair on Red." Draco rolled his eyes at the redheaded girl on the sofa. "I'll leave in a minute. Once Hermione releases me from the mistletoe, I can get what I came for and leave you four alone."

"Releases you from the mistletoe." Harry repeated, understanding dawning on his face. "Bloody hell, Hermione."

"What?" Ron asked. "What am I missing?"

"Malfoy? You enchanted the mistletoe with Malfoy's name?" Ginny's head swivelled between her brother and the couple under the mistletoe. "You said you'd gotten it for Ron."

"No, you said I'd gotten it for Ron." Hermione argued. "Ron's my friend and I love him, but not in that way. Sorry Ron."

"Don't be." Ron shrugged. "I've always known I don't stand a chance with you, but I'm happy having you as my best friend. Even if your taste in boys is dodgy. Malfoy, really?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, before turning back to the blond boy in front of her. "Draco's who I want."

"There's no accounting for taste, I suppose." Harry shrugged, sharing a grimace with Ron. Neither boy saw the attraction to the sneering blond themselves, but they would learn to accept the Slytherin if that's what Hermione wanted.

"I guess not." Ron agreed. "But could you please hurry up and let Malfoy go. We have presents to exchange and dinner is in an hour."

Hermione chuckled at Ron's eagerness for food as she turned back to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes at her friend's antics, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her thoroughly. Harry and Ron faked gagged at the sight and averted their eyes, while Ginny looked on in envy. The enchanted mistletoe had been her idea but the whole thing had blown up in her face, while Hermione had bagged herself a hunky Slytherin boyfriend. Ginny sighed before also averting her eyes away from the kissing couple, some girls had all the luck.

**The End.**


End file.
